Songfic Oneshot Compilation
by Firefrost and Flamepelt
Summary: This is a compilation of all my songfics. I will update every time I make a new songfic OR I find a good story to post, and contact the author for permission. Please R&R. COMPLETE... for now.
1. I wonder, I wonder

My first songfic! I've always wondered what would happen if Brambleclaw forgave Squirrelflight. Please enjoy!

_I wonder, I wonder_

**I wonder if she knows I still love her?**

_I wonder even now_

**I love her even now.**

_I love her, I love her, but we can't go back, anyhow_

**But, is love the same as forgiving?**

_To the trust of yesterday_

**Please, StarClan, tell me now**.

_When words were the truth,_

_And our love was so innocent,_

_When troubles came from nowhere_

_And she loved me just the same….._

**I need her, yet I can't go back,**

**So I will always wonder….**

**Could it ever be the same?**

_I wonder, I wonder_

_I wonder even now,_

_I love her, I love her, but we can go back somehow,_

_Somehow, to the trust of yesterday,_

_When words were the truth,_

_And our love was so innocent,_

_When troubles came from nowhere_

_And she loved me just the same…._

**Only one way to find out…**

It was a clear, moonlit night, with the wind blowing a gentle breeze into my face. I found her sitting alone, in a small clearing. She was staring at the moon, so high and bright. I could see her eyes, shining with tears of grief. Grief for kits lost, trust abolished, love shattered. I approached her quietly, and sat down next to her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" My soft mew startled her. She looked at me, sorrow plain in her eyes.

"I am so sorry-" she began, but I interrupted her.

"Now is not the time for an apology" I meowed gently " Now is the time for forgiveness, and time to forget." She look at me for a moment longer, with those deep, shining green eyes that I fell in love with, then stated with as much passion as a queen looking at her kit,

"I love you"

_I wondered, I wondered,_

_I wondered even then,_

_But she loves me, she loves me, and we went back again,_

_To the trust of yesterday,_

_When words were always truth,_

_And our love now, is innocent,_

_And our love is like our youth_

_Troubles may come for nowhere,_

_And give us mighty bane,_

_But, she loves me, she loves me,_

_And I love her just the same_


	2. I need him

**I need him.**

**Squirrelflight's POV**

_I wonder, does he still love me?_

_I still love him.I still wonder, while I sing this lonely hymn._

_A hymn to hurt, and love and trust_

_A world of pain, due to Leafpool's lust._

_Must I find out, though the pain it will bring?_

_But if he says yes, I swear that I could sing._

_This lonely night, _

_This aching fight,_

_A fight against all I knew,_

_I knew it would happen, yet I must confess,_

_I did not think I would lose you._

_Through the night, I endure_

_Through this pain I must bear,_

_The worst pain of all,_

_Is your not being there._

_There is a time for understanding,_

_And a time for You._

_So please, love me , and love me anew._

_I can't understand, yet I still know,_

_The pain you must feel, the courage you must__ show,_

_And the hurt, deep in the snow._

I spend my nights, now, staring at the full moon, and Silverpelt. The moon was shining tonight, and StarClan granted me a soft, warm breeze to comfort me. The crickets were chirping loudly, so I could not hear the soft footsteps from behind me. I was only thinking, "Will he come back? Will he forgive?" I was dimly aware of a presence next to me, and I was startled to hear a soft mew from next to me.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I glanced at him, my eyes shining with sorrow. "I- I am so sorry-" I began, but Brambleclaw silenced me.

"Now is not the time for an apology," he meowed, gently. "Now is the time for forgiveness, and the time to forget." I stared at him, for only a moment longer, and meowed,

"I love you"

_I know he still loves me!_

_I still love him!_

_And I know, while I sing this joyous hymn!_

_A hymn to love and trust,_

_to a world of joy, due to Brambleclaw's trust._

_And I found out, though no pain it brought!_

_And he said yes, and I will sing!_

_This happy night, _

_No aching fight,_

_No fight against all I know,_

_I know it had happened, yet I must confess,_

_I did not think I would win you back._

_Through the night, I endure_

_Through this joy I bear,_

_The best joy of all,_

_Is your being there._

_There is a time for understanding,_

_And a time for You._

_So you love me , and you love me anew._

_I can understand, and I still know,_

_The pain you felt, the courage you must have shown,_

_And the love, joyous and known,_

_I love you_


	3. Reconciliaton

**Reconciliation**

Reconciliation,

Is it out there for me,

Love and forgiveness,

From the powerful three?

I know that I hurt them,

With things I had done,

And caused them great sorrow,

I want love, and forgiveness,

From my great Blazing son

Could they understand,

This sorrow I feel,

I'm sorry and helpless,

Alone in the field.

Do they know I love them,

As kit-mothers do,

And do they know what I'm feeling,

(Holly, I'm thinking of you)

And peace will come,

From the Jay's gentle wing,

And to plead forgiveness,

And make my heart sing.

This peace he will bring,

Is it for me?

Or am I to live, alone,

Without a sheltering tree

With a great roaring cry,

And great anger from you,

Please spare me the blows,

Like good people do.

No shelter for me,

Under your great tree,

And alone in the abbess,

Am I left here to die?

Forgiveness, Forgiveness,

Forgiveness I seek,

Love, so forgiving

So gentle so meek,

And as this Hymn comes to a close,

It is with a heavy heart,

That you refuse forgiveness,

And to make a fresh start.

So please,

Forgive me.

Squirrelflight's brief happieness sharply abated when she realized that she still had more reconcilation. Hollyleaf was long gone, so she could never forgive Squirrelflight, but there was still a chance that Lionblaze or Jayfeather could find it in their hearts to forgive.

Squirrelflight sighed, and looked up at the moon, barely aware of the warm body of her sleeping mate next to her. Her ears pricked up at a rustling in the bushes. A golden tabby, with glinting amber eyes stepped out of the forest, closely followed by a smaller gray tabby, whose pelt glowed white in the moonshine. Lionblaze settled down near his adoptive mother.

"I'm so-" Squirrelflight began to apologize, but Lionblaze quieted her.

"Jayfeather and I have found it in our hearts to forgive you. You loved us like any mother would, and so to us, you are our mother. We forgive you."

Squirrelflight's soft mew startled Jayfeather. "If only Hollyleaf were here. She still hasn't forgiven me." As if in answer, Squirrelflight felt a warm presence beside her, and Hollyleaf's voice whispered in her ear,

"I forgive you"


	4. I wish, I wish

Alright, my second songfic. My first one is I wonder, I wonder. This one is about FeatherXCrow.

Enjoy! Feathertail Responds next chapter!

_I wish, I wish_

_that things had been different,_

Crowfeather stared at Silverpelt. He thought he could see a star shining brighter than the others. 'Feathertail, is that you?'

_My love, My love_

_My love has been deficient._

' I didn't love you enough. I didn't spend enough time with you.'

_If I had been smarter, If I had seen it sooner,_

_My love, My love, would be here today._

'What if I hadn't been down there? What if I killed Sharptooth? Would you be here today?'

_I wonder, I wonder,_

_if we had not gone._

Crowfeather sighed, and laid his head down on his paws. 'I wonder, what if we had not gone on that quest? Would I have fallen for you?

_I know, I know,_

_It wouldn't been long_

'Still, even if you had survived, it couldn't have worked.'

_Until, until_

_E'vrything would gone wrong._

'If you had lived, would you have my kits, like Leafpool had mine?'

_If she had stayed,_

_If I delayed,_

_My love, My love,_

_Would still be long gone_

Crowfeather turned his head at a sudden noise. Stars seemed to be coming out of the sky, swirling into the shape of a cat on the ground. As the cat began to take form, Crowfeather's breath caught in his throat. The shape was familiar. Feathertail! The shape blew past him, and Crowfeather caught a whiff of a warm, sweet scent. A voice whispered in his ear "I still love you"

I still love you


	5. Feathertail's Sorrow

_I wish, I wish_

_that things had been different,_

Feathertail looked down at the earth, and sighed. Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't it have been different?

_My love, My love_

_My love has been deficient._

' I didn't love you enough. I didn't spend enough time with you.'

_If I had been smarter, If I had seen it sooner,_

_My love, My love, would with me today._

What if I hadn't jumped on that stalagmite? What would have happened between me and Crowfeather?

_I wonder, I wonder,_

_if we had not gone._

Feathertail sighed and put her head on her paws. 'I wonder, what if we had not gone on that quest? Would you have fallen for me?

_I know, I know,_

_It wouldn't been long_

'Still, had I survived, it couldn't have worked.

_Until, until_

_E'vrything would gone wrong._

'If I had lived, would I have his kits, like Leafpool had Crowfeather's?'

_If he had stayed,_

_If I delayed,_

_My love, My love,_

_Would still be long gone_

Feathertail made up her mind. She raced into the stars, and then experienced a rush of adreneline from free falling many fox-lengths above the ground. Then she could feel herself materializing, in a small clearing. She was surrounded by the few trees they had in WindClan. The starry she-cat noticed Crowfeather looking at her. She floated past him, and whispered in his ear,

"I love you."

_I wish, I wish_

_that things had been different,_

_My love, My love_

_My love has been deficient_

_If I had been smarter, If I had seen it sooner,_

_My love, My love, would with me today._

_I wonder, I wonder,_

_if we had not gone._

_I know, I know,_

_It wouldn't been long_

_Until, until_

_E'vrything would gone wrong_

_If he had stayed,_

_If I delayed,_

_My love, My love,_

_Would still be long gone_


	6. Firefrost's Mailbag Rules

Firefrost's Mailbag

Here I will take requests for stories and Songfics that you want in this compilation. Every story or two, I will post the winner of my next mailbag. Also, here I will post questions, if there is any, about any stories that I may post. Anyone can answer the asker by sending him/her/it a pm. I will also try to post the answer on my next mailbag.

Cheers!

Firefrost and Flamepelt


	7. Too late to apologize

I can't take it back.

Nothing.

The lies I've told to everybody.

_My clan. _

_My parents._

_The other clans._

_Jayfeather._

_Lionblaze._

_Hollyleaf. _

_My mate._

_Brambleclaw._

I guess I really can't call him my mate anymore. Since he found out about the truth, since everyone found out, he's been trying to avoid me. I don't blame him. I would too. When ever he did look at me there was always pain and hurt in his eyes. I know it was my fault and that really hurt me. It was like someone clawed my heart out.

Leafpool said we'd be together forever. At least thats what she said. She had gotten a sign from Starclan where me and Brambleclaw were walking side by side with are tails twinned. There was a trail of pawsteps but you couldn't tell which was from which cat. It was as if we only walked one path always together. That we will always be together.

Close.

_Lies._

That was a flat out lie. If Starclan could see us now. How wrong they have been. We were not the match made in StarClan. We've fought more times then you could count. I even almost took Ashfur as my mate until I realized that he wasn't the right cat for me. But as it turns out he thought that I was the right cat for him. How many troubles that has caused.

I have realized that maybe Leafpool's dream wasn't about me and Brambleclaw being together forever. Maybe it was a way out for her. That me and Brambleclaw were so close that us having kits wouldn't bother anyone or surprised anyone. And Leafpool was pregnant with Crowfeather's kits which was against the warrior code. It broke two rules. If she gave her kits to me no one would suspect anything. I had to agree, I mean we're sisters for StarClan's sake. I couldn't let her down i cared so deeply about my sister. I quite sure why I never told Brambleclaw. Maybe it was because he was so proud of those kits since birth. I just couldn't let him down.

Most of the this pain was Leafpool's fault. I would never blame my sister. _Never._ She had lost everything. She gave up her medicine cat duty, lost the respect of many cats. Lost her one true love, Crowfeather. Her own kits hated her. I think they're starting to forgive her and myself slowly but I'm hoping they will fully one day. She lost Hollyleaf. I couldn't blame my sister because it would tear her apart.

But seeing Brambleclaw day after day tears me apart bit by bit. It makes me just want to die. I want to do something, to show him that I love him, that he should to forgive me but...

_It really is to late to apologize. _

_**Author's note: This is not actually my one shot. Big thanks goes out to xXLiveToLaughXx, the author of this story. (Used with permission.)**_


	8. Lionblaze's kits: Gone Missing!

I was in the nursery, purring deeply at my kits. Lionblaze and mine. Cinderheart was heart-broken, when Lionblaze chose ME over her. I couldn't help feeling rather proud of myself, winning Lionblaze's affection. "I win" I thought with great innocence. "What should we name them?" Lionblaze asked softly. "The pure-white she-cat shall be Flakekit. And the one of the gingers should be Sweetkit." "I agree. The other white one should be, Snowkit and the other ginger, Gingerkit." "I love it. You should go tell Firestar." I meowed to him as I licked his ear. Lionblaze licked my cheek and walked away. Oddly enough, Cinderheart had her kits a quarter-moon earlier, and strangely enough they were Foxleap's. They were three, they were named, Redkit, Russetkit and Rosekit. I suddenly burst laughing. Cinderheart glanced at me with a puzzled expression. I flicked my tail where, Poppyfrost was glaring at Cherrykit for leaping into the Warrior's den while playing hide in seek, with Molekit and Russetkit. "Cherrykit, have you apologized to Cloudtail? I haven't heard you say, 'I'm sorry'." "I'm sorry Cloudtail." Cherrykit's voice was small and scared. Poppyfrost gave Cherrykit a lick between the ears and carried her by the scruff into nursery. "Russetkit!" Cinderheart's angry voice was right next to Icecloud as she scolded her daughter. "What did you think you were doing?" "I-I'm sorry mommy. Molekit said, that all the warrior's were on patrol, so I thought it was ok to go in." Russetkit mewed her voice small and scared, alike to Cherrykit's. "I just wanted to know why, stop shivering, Russetkit. And, last time I checked Molekit isn't Deputy or Leader." Cinderheart mewed licking Russetkit's fur. "Thank you mommy." Russetkit meowed pushing her small body into Cinderheart's fur.

"Look, Icecloud! Gingerkit and Flakekit have opened there eyes!" Poppyfrost's mew woke me awake. I stretched. "Icecloud, can we go into the clearing? Please?" Gingerkit asked. "Of course." I purred. "But let Cherrykit show you around." I add more sternly. "Ok." Gingerkit's blue eyes shone. "So much like me." I thought to myself. "Cherrykit, would you mind showing Gingerkit and Flakekit around the camp?" I asked. Cherrykit tail shot up. "Of course!" "Gingerkit, Flakekit come on let me show you the apprentices den!" Cherrykit called. Gingerkit nudged Flakekit forward. Just as Gingerkit and Flakekit left the nursery, Snowkit and Sweetkit waked up. "Can we go with them?" Sweetkit asked. Her amber eyes were bright and pleading. "So much like her father." I thought to myself. "Of course!" She purred. I picked up Snowkit by the scruff and walked out of the nursery. "Cherrykit, can you show Snowkit and Sweetkit, too?" I call. "Of course!" Cherrykit called back. "Snowkit, Sweetkit! Over here!" Flakekit yowled. As my 2 kits scrambled on unsteady paws to Cherrykit, I sigh. Lionblaze appeared next me and meowed, "What's wrong?" "Nothing. I'll just miss them when they become apprentices." I confessed to him. Lionblaze purred with amusement. "Icecloud, that's a long a while from now!" I butted her mate in the shoulder playfully. "I got to go on patrol on Icecloud, share a vole later?" Lionblaze asks licking me behind the ear. I nod returning the lick and pad into the nursery. "Icecloud! Icecloud!" My head whips around and I race toward Foxleap. "Where's Sweetkit?" I shriek at him. "I have no idea! Cherrykit said she couldn't find her and then Gingerkit said Spiderleg said Sweetkit could go outside the camp with him! H-he's gone crazy! And now we have no idea where she went! I'm so sorry Icecloud!" Foxleap explains. I run straight to Firestar's den. "Firestar!" I yowl. He scrambles to his paws, his eyes wide with worry. "What's the matter?" "It's Sweetkit." I explain to him what Foxleap told me and he runs into the warrior's den calling, Cloudtail, Sandstorm, Brambleclaw and Sorreltail. He explains to them what I told him and all four warriors nod. "I'm coming with them. Foxleap!" I call to him as he turns around races over to me. "Watch my kits." I order him, and soon the 5 of us are out of camp. "Shh! I hear her and I Spiderleg!" Sorreltail hisses. "Where are we going?" "The lake. I can teach you how to swim." I can hear my daughter's paw steps eagerly follow him and says, "Can you teach battle training?" I can hear his reply. "Of course little one, I'll show an advanced move." He purred at her. "What are we going do?" I whisper to Cloudtail. Cloudtail looks at me and whispers, "You should go get her and the rest of us will ambush Spiderleg." I nod and walkout and say, "Sweetkit? What are you doing with him?" Before my daughter can answer, Spiderleg turns around running and grabs my scruff and pulls me toward the lake. I try to get out of his grasp, but he growls, "You make one move Icecloud and I kill Sweetkit." I gasp. "You wouldn't!" I snarl at him. Before he can say a thing a flash of dark tabby fur makes me go weak with relief. Then I hear my mate's voice, as he rushes to help to me. I can't tell who grabbed Spiderleg. He made me loose to much blood and with that I black out. I can still hear though, as Lionblaze gaps with horror. Spiderleg is snarling like all of Lionclan. Sweetkit is whimpering with terror in her eyes, I can tell, while Sorreltail and Sandstorm try to comfort her. Brambleclaw, Thornclaw, Cloudtail, Lionblaze AND Dustpelt, are trying to hold Spiderleg down. I can hear there snarls. Especially, Lionblaze's and Dustpelt's. He's my father, I know, but I didn't except he'd put his life on the line for me. That's his own son! My mother must be freaking out, to think that her 1st litter is doing something bad. Her own son! My own brother's trying to kill me! Finally, I let my hearing go as I give way to dizzying blackness.

Lionblaze's POV

Thornclaw, Dustpelt and I are on patrol, patrolling the Riverclan border. Suddenly, Dustpelt stiffens. Thornclaw looks at him and grumbles, "What's the matter Dustpelt?" I smell the air just for give measure. I smell blood. I look immediately look to the lake. "Thornclaw, Dustpelt, look!" I whisper. It takes me minute to see who they are. I gasp. My mate, Icecloud is being pulled by Spiderleg and he's almost reach the lake. I look at Thornclaw and Dustpelt and in a silent agreement we race down to the lake. My mate suddenly flops down. She bleeding, hard. I gasp with horror. Snarling, I leap on Spiderleg. Thornclaw, Dustpelt and Cloudtail are next to me, but I all I can focus is on Spiderleg. "Stupid, worthless, excuse of cat!" I snarl, and Cloudtail echoes it. Spiderleg finally, gives up, flopping down. Cloudtail and Thornclaw carry him to the camp. I don't follow. Dustpelt's gaping with disgust and horror at the sight. I grab her scruff gently, Dustpelt follows immediately. As I get into camp, Jayfeather runs out, a bundle of herbs in his jaws. "Save her!" I growl at him. He doesn't answer, but his eyes were round with anxiety, and finally he gets up. "Well, is she ok?" I ask. He looks at me, and for like, the billionth time, I can't believe he's blind. "It's like Squirrelflight's wound." He mews. "Just make sure she lives." I say to him before padding to our kits. Ferncloud's trying to comfort them, all at once and when she sees me, she breathes a sigh of relief. "Help me!" She begs. I lick each one in turn and when they realize who I am, they all bundle in to my chest, crying. I quiet each one of them, the best I could. After all, I was a tom. "Let all cats that can gather there own prey, gather beneath Highledge for a clan meeting!" I heard Firestar's yowl and walked into the clearing. "As you know, Sweetkit went missing this morning. Spiderleg took her, and if wasn't for her mother, Sweetkit would be dead." He paused, and took a breath. "When Icecloud caught Spiderleg, he tried to kill her since she saw so much." He paused again, "Spiderleg, do you say anything in your defense?" Firestar asked. "Defend myself to a kittypet? This whole clan is made of kittypets, rouges, half-clan cats, and traitors. Why should I defend myself?" Spiderleg growled. Cloudtail sprang to his paws along with Millie, her kits, Daisy and her kits, Leafpool, and myself. We were yowling protests. "SILENCE!" Firestar screeched. We all quieted down at once. "Spiderleg from now you will be exiled." He yowled. Spiderleg left head high. _Thank Starclan, he's gone!_

Sweetkit's POV

I was watching Cherrykit show us the Warrior's den, Apprentice's den, and blah den, blah, blah den, and blah, blah, blah den. "Sweetkit!" I heard voice call my name. Spiderleg was looking down at me and said if I wanted to go see the territory. I eagerly followed, running side by side. He told me not tell another cat what was about to happen. I nodded, suddenly serious. "The lake! Are you teaching me to swim?" I ask suddenly excited. He says, "Of course little one." "Will you teach me battle training next?" I ask. "Of course, I'll teach you in advanced move." He purrs. Then I hear mother's voice. "Sweetkit, what are you doing with him?" Before I can I say anything, Spiderleg, turns around, snarling and grabs my mother's scruff. I'm frozen with terror, I can hear him growl, "Make one move and I kill Sweetkit." Next thing I know, Icecloud flops down. "M-mother! Mother! Mother!" I call silently. I'm trembling, and I know Sorreltail and Sandstorm are trying to comfort me. I bundle into both of them and Sandstorm grabs my scruff, and she brings me to Ferncloud. When I get there, Foxleap gasps with relief, and brings me to Ferncloud. My littermates and I call out questions, a bunch. Daisy's trying to help too, but, Cinderheart asks her to help with the kits. Someone was trying to comfort me, and I look up, to see Lionblaze, my father! I run into his chest crying. My littermates follow quickly. Soon Lionblaze leaves. I'm sure it's because of a Clan meeting. Turns out, Spiderleg is exiled and my littermates and I are safe.

Icecloud's POV

I wake up in Jayfeather's den a few hours later. I try to move. I whimper because it hurts so much. "Your awake!" Jayfeather meowed in surprise. He rushes over to me and sees if I have a fever or something. "How's my kits?" I ask my voice weak. "They're fine. Spiderleg was exiled. Do you want me to tell the clan you're awake?" Jayfeather asks. I nod, too weak to say anything. I can hear my mate's relived voice as he rushes into the den. "Icecloud your alive!" He exclaims running to me. He starts purring, and licking my fur. I manage to speak. "How are kits?" "They're fine, Sweetkit is scared out of her mind, not even moving from the nursery. So are others." "Is Cinderheart feeding them?" "No, Poppyfrost is." "Can you bring them to me?" I ask. Lionblaze nods and rushes out of the den. The first kit I see, is Snowkit. Then I see the others. I manage a soft purr. Sweetkit comes running forward, first and meows, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry mommy! Spiderleg says it was ok if I went with him, and-and, I'm so sorry mommy!" She looks at me her eyes pleading. "It's alright. You didn't know Spiderleg was trying to kill you." I meow giving Sweetkit a lick. Gingerkit and Snowkit come forward next purring. Flakekit purrs touching noses with me and I smile. My eyes start to close. "She's going to sleep, daddy. Should we leave now?" Gingerkit asked. I can hear Lionblaze nod and walk out of the den the kits at his heels. _I risked my life for my kits. This is what it's like to be a Queen_

_THANKS TO WARRIORCRAZY FOR SUBMITTING!_


	9. Firefrost's Mailbag One

Hello, and welcome to Firefrost's Mailbag! For today, I will answer three questions. Remember to keep those questions coming! And here's number one, by NatYashA1

_Hey Firefrost, do you think that warriorcrazy is going to turn her oneshot into a actual story? I really liked it._

Good question, Nat. I really don't know the exact answer. The chances arnt's good because the story is already complete. I do agree with you, though. I really liked the story. And now for question two, from xXMasterCheifXxX

_Firefrost, why is it only Firefrost's mailbag? I would rather have Flamepelt's mailbag. Cudos!_

Yet another good question, and the answer's short. Flamepelt is sick right now. And now to our third and Final question, from Pinestar's kit:

_Aw.. That's so sweet…. I wish, I wish has a happy ending. You could problebly make a story out of it. Are you?_

Well, there's a problem with that. I can't write long stories.

Till next time, this is Firefrost, signing out.


	10. A regretful Star

**This story belongs to Mossfire404. I do not own this story. Expect more from her soon.**

A warrior's true color

I DO NOT OWN ERIN HUNTERS STORY'S OR ANY OF HER CHARACTERS OR HER PLOT!

A regretful star

You murder, you fall, you screech, you claw, and now your enemy number one.

You're a traitor, you know.

You're broken, from birth, you are a curse.

You're banished because of your crimes.

Your death was by your own blood.

You could've been a star but you fell too hard, your eyes were blinded.

And now…. Your regretting it now…until you rise again.

Who am I? I am broken…A broken star.

R and R


	11. ThunderClan goes to the Beach: Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Brambleclaw: Oh, come on, do I have to?**

**Firefrost:Yes, yes you do.**

**Bramblclaw: (Whining) but why?**

**Firefrost: Because I'm the author, and I can make you do whatever I want**

**Brambleclaw: Oh, yeah. Fine. Firefrost and Flamepelt does not own Warriors, any of the charactors, blah blah blah, yadda yadda ya- (choking)**

**Firefrost: Cool! I can be like Darth Vader! From now on, I am Darth Firefrost!**

**Random cats: Darth Firefrost, Darth Firefrost!YAY!**

**Firefrost: (Bowing) Thank you, thank you… and as for you… (glaring at Brambleclaw)**

**Brambleclaw: (Running into the sunset) I'm A LITTLE TEAPOT SHORT AND STOUT!**

**Firefrost: I love author powers! And now, without futher ado, I give to you…**

**THUNDERCLAN AT THE BEACH**

_(Setting: hot, humid, sunny day at the ThunderClan camp. Cats are moaning and groaning about the sun everywhere. The medicine cat clearing is filled with cats infected with.. Gottagotothebeachitis?)_

Brambleclaw: Wow, it's so hot!

Squirrelflight: I know you are.

Brambleclaw:No, I didn't mean it like…

Squirrelflight: (Eyebrow raised)

Brambleclaw: Ok, I'm hot.

Leafpool walks up to them.

Leafpool:Hey, ya'll!

Brambleclaw: Hey, Leafpool, what's with the accent?

Leafpool: What accent? This is how I talk, ya'll! Now get that there bird for me!

Jayfeather runs up to the group.

Jayfeather: (sighing) Come on, Leafpool, it's time to go back to the medicine den.

Leafpool: (whining) But mommie, I don't want to!

Jayfeather: (sighing and turning to Brambleclaw) Sorry about how she's acting. This is the sixth case of Gottagotothebeachits I've seen today!

Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight: Gottagotothewhodawata?

Leafpool: MOMMIE!

Jayfeather: Gottagotothebeachitis. If it gets bad enough, you can go crazy. There's only one cure for it…. No, it's too dangerous.

Brambleclaw: What's the cure?

Jayfeather: Well..

Brambleclaw: TELL ME!

Jayfeather: (startled) well, the cure is to go to the (shudders) BEACH! (lightning flashes, highlighting Jayfeather agians the sky.

Brambleclaw: Where'd that lightning come from?

Squirrelflight: What's the beach, Jayfeather?

Jayfeather: I don't know. Leafpool knows, but she's too crazy to tell me.

Leafpool: I AM NOT, DADDIE!

Jayfeather: Exactly. At least it's an improvement over mommie.

Leafpool: Quite right, Auntie Em.

Jayfeather: (Sighs)

. . 

(New day)

Firestar: (to Sandstorm) Whew, another 100 degree day.

Sandstorm: What's a degree? If it means hot, I agree.

Firestar: Yes, I'm hot.

Sandstorm: What?

Firestar: Yes, I'm hot.

Sandstorm: No, I heard that, but-

Firestar: (Glaring evilly) But what?

Sandstorm: Nothing, honey (backs away slowly)

Firestar( hopping onto Highledge) May the… um.. I am calling… uh.. what am I supposed to say again?

Sandstorm: I don't know.

Firestar: Oh, well… (calling out) ALRIGHT, EVERYBODY GET THEIR KEISTERS OUT UNDER HIGHLEDGE!

Clan: Wow, rude.

Mousefur: Hi, Firestar!

Firestar: (scared) Mousefur! You're dead!

Mousefur: Does it look like I'm dead?

Firestar: Well.. yes, yes it does.

Mousefur: I do? Oh, well.

Firestar: Alright, just get under highledge.

Mousefur: kk

Firestar: Kk? (muttering to self) I will never understand chatspeak.

Clan:(waiting paitently)

Firestar: Now, for the reason I called you down here… We're all going to the beach!

Clan:….

Berrykit: What's the beach?

Firestar: I don't know, but Jayfeather says that Leafpool does.

Leafpool: WATER! SAND! CHOCOLATE!

Jayfeather: (shoeing Leafpool out of the clearing) Come on, it''s ok, you can have chocolate at the medicine den.

Leafpool: I'm a little teapot….

Firestar and Clan: (Staring at leafpool, bewildered)

Fierstar: (clearing throat) Well.. apparently a beach is a place with lots of sand, water, and chocolate. So… let's pack up the van and go to the beach!

Clan: YAY! What's a van?

Firestar: (talking to himself) Yes, what is a van?

Van suddenly appears in clearing

Firestar: (Looking at the Heavens) Oh, author powers, I forgot. Sorry I doubted you.

Firefrost(author): It's ok.

Firefrost: (Gives Squirrelflight license)

Firestar: Ok, now I'm doubting you.

.

_Will the Clan ever find the beach? Will Squirrelflight bring the Clan to the beach in one piece? Will Leafpool ever find her chocolate? Find out in the next exiting episode of Bob the Builder!_

**Author's note:**

**Firefrost: There, there, Brambleclaw, that wasn't so bad, was it?**

**Brambleclaw: not bad, until you gave Squirrelflight a liscense. **

**Firefrost: Do you DOUBT ME!**

**Brambleclaw: Um… no.. uh…**

**Firefrost: WRONG ANSWER!**

**Brambleclaw: Uh oh**

**Squirrelflight: (driving van) ROADKILL!**

**Brambleclaw: (sickening squashing sound effect) Ouch.**


End file.
